Helpless
by Super-special-awesome Pirate
Summary: Why was she like this all of a sudden? If it was nothing, there shouldn't be any problems with them talking about it. "Anzu," her name rolls of so smoothly from his tongue. "I'm just worried," There isn't anything wrong with that right, Anzu?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a new story I just wrote a couple days ago. And I know I have two other stories to do and write up for but this story is short and won't take as long. Hopefully.

Thanks to **nightcrawlerlover** for convincing me (without knowing) that I should put it up.

The title, I got from the song 'The Pretender' by Foo Fighters. They kick ass man.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1: The Pretender**

XXXXXXXXXXX

He never understood what she was thinking when she was around him or what she felt for him.

At a first look it would seem she felt what friends usually felt. Of course, at first he didn't see it all. He knew it was only because he kept comparing how she was with Yugi then how she was with him. It was different is what he noticed. When he came out she was quieter, if that's what he could call her personality. Maybe shy. It made more sense and it had him thinking how close were they? She didn't know him at first, only as the 'other Yugi'. She was better friends to Yugi and Joey than to him. That was no one's fault. Later on Yami remembered her smiling at him. Just only to him. He wasn't sure if he smiled back at her but he did remember how her eyes glowed.

It was during his beginning battles that he noticed her cheering for him more than the others. It had him thinking that maybe he was more important at a different level. It was a nice thought, he couldn't disagree with it. To him, if felt good that he was important to someone that you would consider close to. And as the battles came and go he was proven right and everyone was closer than ever.

Still, she stood out to him many times before. Maybe the reason behind it was because she was the only girl in the group or as he noticed her more, she could be vulnerable when no one was looking.

He had to wonder why sometimes. She had a strong front as long as she had friends with her but when she was the only one it would feel like she was in her own world. He came up with a couple more reasons but it just didn't seem to fit. Yet here, as he noticed her once again looking out at the heavy rain, he supposes it was his chance to find out.

Yami waited until it was almost the end of class. Yugi's teacher usually let them have the last few minutes for them to talk among themselves. He opened his mind link.

"Yugi?" Yami called out to his partner. Yugi sat up, startled from his companion's deep voice.

"Yeah Yami?" It was a fact that Yugi was perhaps the only one to call him that. To everyone else Yami was Yugi.

"May I borrow your body for a minute?" Yami asked politely as ever.

"Hmm? What for?"

"There is something I must do," was Yami's vague answer. Yugi tilt his head and shrugged.

"Go ahead," at that they switched places. Yami cracked his neck to make sure it was his body and then looked over at her. She was still in her seat with that blank expression. Why is she so quiet? Yami wondered. He looked at his friends Joey and Tristan while they laugh at Bakura, who was attempting to make a conversation with a girl. It didn't look like they notice Yami and Yugi switch places or that she was not herself.

'She hasn't been herself for a while,' Yami thought keeping his thoughts private so Yugi wouldn't hear. If she was so obvious why did it looked as if no one else noticed? Was he the only one who could see her? Yami tilt his head to the left, he was already at her desk and still she hadn't come out of her daze.

"Anzu?" he called out to her softly. He had to admit he was getting worried as she jumped and put her hand to her heart. She must've been so deep in thought to be that shook up.

"Yugi," she gasps.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to give you a fright," he apologizes with a slight bow. He looked out the window but in the corner of his eyes he could see her cheeks reddening.

"No, no don't apologize," she said in a rush, waving her hands in front of her. She shook her head, "it's totally my fault I didn't even hear you come,"

It was nice to know that she still had her politeness intact. She always insisted that between them she was less valuable. Maybe she was right? Maybe not. Yami didn't like to think like that, everyone was valuable in their own way. He had to remind her that a couple of times.

Finally after a while he sat down and looked at her. She glance back, her eyes curious and she still had that blush on her cheeks.

"You've been awfully quiet these couple of days, Anzu," he stated. Her eyes widened for a fraction as she realized that he took notice of her. She had to avoid his eyes as they obviously shown some concern over her. She grows flustered when he sent her looks like that.

"Its nothing Yugi," Anzu told him. As if that would stop his caring. He always cares about his friends. Just the thought of him protecting them almost made her smile.

Yami took a good look at her. Another thing he didn't understand about her was; why did she call him by Yugi if she treated them differently? If he listened to himself he would had to question himself as to why it even bothered him? Like he said, Yugi was the only one to call him by a name Yami calls his own. Did it make a difference if Anzu calls him by Yugi? It did.

Maybe she was more special than he thought.

"Why have you been avoiding us then?" again he was merely stating what he obviously saw from these couple of days.

She looked trouble, was the question that difficult? 'Something must be bothering her,' Yami concluded.

"Please don't think anything bad Yugi," she whispered. There it was again. That name. Yami shrugged it off, listening to her next words. "I've been busy that's all."

"How come?" Just because the answer didn't seem enough, doesn't mean Yami should push her. Maybe it wasn't none of his business but then that wouldn't be in the lines of 'being friends'.

She opened her mouth and at first it seemed like she wouldn't say anything, until she opened it for the second time. She wasn't making eye contact either. "Please Yugi, it's nothing important,"

Why was she like this all of a sudden? If it was nothing, there shouldn't be any problems of them talking about it. "Anzu," her name rolls of so smoothly from his tongue. "I'm just worried," There isn't anything wrong with that right, Anzu?

There were color returning to her cheeks again and without warning she got up and walked out of the class. Yami stood there, stuck for a second. What just went wrong?

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that?" Yugi had to ask as he packed his things. He didn't know exactly what he witness but he could feel a sort of depressed aura from Anzu. Something was wrong with her and it surprised him that Yami was the first to catch on.

Yugi left the class. "I don't know," Yami answered. He could see her walking down the hallway no doubt heading to her next class. Its okay, he tells himself. Yugi had two more classes with her before school ended. It meant that he'll get another chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So what do you guys think?

Review please. It'll be interesting to hear (or read) what you guys think is up with Tea.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Amazingly fast huh? Yeah well I'm freaky like that.

Many thanks to **yourdawlingdawn**, for favoring my story and I as well. Haha.

And to **Yami Yasi **also. She's like my little guardian angel, but I love her so. (no Homo)

The title I got from the song 'Use somebody' by the Kings of Leon. Check them out, they're really good.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2: Use Somebody**

XXXXXXXXXX

History. Usually Yami would actually open his mind link to hear the teacher talk. He found it fascinating learning about the past, whether it was his or another country's. Just getting to know the future of his lifetime could be a clue to his past. Still this class caught his interest when they talked about wars. World War I and World War II was the subject for this week. It amaze Yami how the cruel the world really was. Countries fighting in a war against each other. Imagine the bodies of dead soldiers'. Yami wasn't one for war and he wondered if they had such things back in his time. Maybe before he became pharaoh or maybe after.

Except instead of paying attention to the Russian's movement, Yami found himself staring at the blue eye girl sitting next to Yugi. Her blank expression hasn't change as much from the last class. Yami can make out Yugi writing fast notes copying the words the teacher was writing on the wall. Yet Anzu wasn't doing anything of the sort. She had her history text book open, but all she did was stare at the page. Yami was pretty sure it wasn't even the right page.

'If she doesn't pay attention, her grades will start lowering,' Yami knew education was important in this timeline as in every other. Anzu can't afford to get bad notes if she wants to go to a better school.

"Yugi," Yami called to him. Yugi looked around to find whoever called his name. It was then he saw Anzu and softly shook her shoulders.

"Anzu?" he whispered not wanting to get caught by the teacher. Anzu snapped out and met his eyes with hers. Yugi was about to ask her if she was the one who said his name but he had a better question to ask. "You okay?"

Yami was only inches behind Yugi watching as her face changed from one expression to another expression. 'She's not okay,'

The class phone rang, scaring both Yugi and Anzu. Yami glanced at the teacher as he made his way to answer it. His eyes widened at the opportunity. He called out Yugi's name for the third time today.

Yugi looked behind him to see Yami in his spirit form. "Ah Yami it was you calling me," he figured it out. Yami nodded his head.

"May I use your body once again while the teacher is distracted?" Yami asked him through their mind link. "Just for a second,"

"Do you want to talk to Anzu?" Yugi asked of him.

Yami nodded again. "Do you mind?"

Yugi shook his head. "Not at all, good luck," At that they switch places again.

Anzu immediately saw a difference as Yugi turned his head to look at her. It was Yami, she could tell in an instant it was him. She found herself getting nervous again, not only that but her face was getting warmer at the close proximity. His face was only a feet away.

"Yugi?"

He was looking at her with his dark mesmerizing eyes. She felt naked before him.

"If it isn't about school then what else is it?"

Anzu was taken back by the question asked. His dark wine eyes locked with her, demanding silently for her to answer him. It looks like he was still convinced that something was indeed wrong with her. Not that she would tell him if there was.

"Yugi, really. It's nothing. I'm fine," she gave him a small smile. However, it didn't seem that her smiles were going to have an effect on him. Not while he knew that they were forced.

"I'm sorry Anzu but I don't believe you,"

'Of course you don't,' Inside Anzu understood. Of all her friends and family she could never lie to Yami and get away with it. It seemed to be a fact of life to the both of them.

'Does Yugi think something is wrong with me too?' she thought.

But they both knew that Yugi would give her space. Yami on the other hand, wasn't even sure if that was the right decision. Anzu already looked lonely, staring off at nowhere, thinking about something. Her face would sometimes look troubled. She bit her lip, a nervous habit of hers. Earlier it dawn to him that it looked as if she was in trouble. Yami couldn't handle the fact of her facing a problem by her lonesome. If something was bothering her then he wanted to know what it was. Therefore, the both of them can be bothered but at least they'll stand hand to hand together.

The teacher was finishing up the conversation by now. Yami and Tea stood there just staring. Until a second later Anzu blinked and open her eyes to see Yugi smiling at her. Yami silently went back to the puzzle. She knew now that even though he wasn't in sight he was still watching her.

She could just feel his gaze on her, analyzing her. She knew the look he gave her before he disappeared. It was one of the looks she loves to see but right now she dreaded it. He was so determined to know what was wrong with her, she didn't know if she should leap in joy or cry.

Was hiding her feelings really worth it?

XXXXXXXXXX

Review please. The next one might not come as fast.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys and fellow readers and writers. It's been a stressful week for me, I'll tell ya. Drama ensues already and it's like it's tiring trying to run away from it then to be part of it? You know what I mean?

I got this up before any other chapter but that's because it's the shortest. Another chapter for **Pimpin' Love **will come soon I assure you. **CHSP** (**The Cold-Hearted, The Spirited and The Perfect**) though, not so sure about that.

Special thanks to: 

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**** (**you're never a bad friend. I mean seriously you didn't even have to review for both chapters)

**fantasia-49**(Short but encouraging words. Thanks mucho.)

**CrimsonZero**** (**Kudos to you. That's great that you can connect to my character of Anzu. I'm grateful I got awesome readers ya know?)

And super special awesome thanks to the people who favored even those who didn't reviewed. I guess you do like it since you favored it and all. -_-

Here ya go, enjoy. Really this was meant to be 3 chapters long but a change of plans and what not. Anyways…

XXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3: Whispers in the Ear**

XXXXXXXXXX

He could still remember clearly the day of their day out even till this day. The memory would come to him and most of the time he will welcome it with open arms. Much like right now. Comparing today and then, there he could see the distance between them.

Their day out was perhaps the one time where they were truly open between and with each other. Yami shared his frustration towards the unknown details of his past; he told her when he couldn't tell Yugi. His best friend, his partner. But Anzu proved to be his equal that day.

She also had worries of her own. She didn't know what her future holds for her. Nobody does. 'We were one of the same,' Yami thought with happiness. When Anzu shared her problems with him, he didn't feel as lonely anymore, knowing someone else felt the same he did. Still Anzu was honest with herself and with him too. She gave him words of courage, words he couldn't tell himself but had to have someone else tell him. She helped him more than he knows and although she probably didn't even know it herself Yami silently thanked her.

Then the memory of her body dancing would come next. It was bravery when she got up against the so call 'champion of DDR' Johnny Steps and when she won it was poetic. During the dance was what really counted. The way her body would move to one side and at a single beat it would be at another. Simply breathe taking how she didn't hold back not even for a second. When Johnny Steps was getting dirty with the game, Yami felt like getting up there and sending him to the Shadow Realm. He hates cheating, any type of it was the worst and the game would turn disgusting. When he faced an opponent and they resulted to that kind of low, even the victory with him on top tasted bitter.

That didn't prove the case with her though. For as soon as the machines went off claiming her as the winner, and the crowd went wild with amazement, she turned around, gave him a thumbs up and winked at him. And only him. That victory was sweet as honey and Yami remember smiling back. How could he not? She was sweating but her eyes sparkled and that's what really got to him.

At the end of that day when he walked her to her house, they were laughing. He actually chuckled at how they joked about their day. He thanked her for helping him and instead of taking his gratitude with her; she smiled and thanked him for helping her.

Maybe they weren't so different after all.

Anzu wasn't so shy around him after that day. She smiled more and spoke to him in longer sentences. He would watch her, listening to what she say and he nodded, just content to be closer to her.

So where is she now, when all he wanted was to talk to her like that day?

Yami's thoughts hadn't left him since the last class Yugi had with Anzu. It was now lunch. She talking more but Yami couldn't tell if that was just an act. She laughed as Joey and Tristan kept shoving food into each other's mouths. Looking through Yugi's eyes, Yami notice that she hardly at her lunch. She could just be on a diet. She was dancer after all, she had to keep fit. Yami didn't exactly ease up to that excuse easily.

His mind boggled with ideas that could explain this.

Soon as it began, lunch was over. It was still raining outside so the students had to eat in their classes. Everybody got their lunches and threw it away to the trash.

'Maybe she was with us so she wouldn't have to talk to me?' Not that Yami wasn't insulted by that. It only proves his point and got him more determined.

Classes came by and ended. Yami was at his edge always keeping a look out for Anzu in their last class together. Sometimes when she would tilt her head to the side to look at Yugi, Yami would feel as if she was really staring at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School was over, but the rain kept coming, not giving a break in between. It poured down heavily soaking one in seconds. Anzu stood at the entrance of the school building with a passive expression. Her hand clutching her bag. She waited there for minutes while everybody scurried around her getting to their cars, rides or running out into the rain.

For Anzu that seemed to be her only option. She was sure she was going to get sick after this. She took a step out into the rain, and drew a sharp breath from the cold rain. Yep, she's so getting sick. Minutes later only barely getting out of the school grounds she heard someone running from behind her. Their steps made the wet ground splash and wetting her non-clothe legs.

Damn she was shivering by now.

"Cold?" a voice suddenly spoke to her; it wrapped something warm around her.

The familiar scent of Yugi's cologne made Anzu feel at ease until she notices it wasn't Yugi next to her but Yami. Anzu looked up to see an umbrella hanging over their heads. Here she thought it was some miracle that the rain had stop. She looked back at Yami, his wine color eyes with her azure ones locked with each other. The hidden deep words that were silent to the ears sang loudly in Anzu's heart. She could hear the words Yami wanted to say in her own head.

She looked at the wet ground, hesitating.

'What's wrong with me now?' she thought to herself. 'Hadn't I already agreed to tell him?' This was vaguely true. She actually did manage to convince herself that watching Yami being overly concern for her wasn't worth hiding her feelings. She also specifies that she would tell him tomorrow before school started. Yami showing up all of a sudden, right now of all times wasn't what she had planned. What should she do now? 'Where's that plan B when you need it?'

She looked back at Yami; he was only inches away, with his beautiful eyes staring upon her wet face. She stared back, sighed and gave him a nod.

Yami blinked surprised at the gesture but suddenly the tips of lips lifted. In his midst happiness of success he made a grabbed for Anzu's hands, warming them immediately.

Anzu was taken back, but she notice that she wasn't shivering anymore as they made their way to Yugi's house. How could she? Yugi's jacket gave her warmth and comfort and the feelings of Yami's firm but soft hands made not just her hand but her whole body burn. Miracles could come in different varieties. 'This,' Anzu was sure of. 'Is one of them.'

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well I believe in miracles, not sure about the lot of ya. Sorry for the shortness of the dialogue. But Anzu's not wanting to talk to Yami is a huge sum sum.

Review plz


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4: Should I have Known**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were dripping wet as they arrived at Yugi's house. Both of them were shivering when they entered his home.

Anzu pulled out some towels and blankets and led them both to the living room. She told him to sit down and get comfortable while she went to get something for them to drink. It could give her some time to think of what to say. She boiled up some water and went to look for the Cocoa Mix.

'Oh jeez what am I doing?' she thought to herself. 'What do I do? How should I tell him?' Anzu muttered her thoughts while mixing the Cocoa mix into the hot water for some heart warming hot chocolate. She knew this was their favorite. 'They aren't so different.' Anzu smiled and poured the hot liquid into two coffee cups. For the finishing touch, she added marshmallows that she knew Yami could not resist. Anzu grabbed the cups in her hands and walked out of the kitchen.

'Maybe I should start with the weather?' Anzu blew at her hot chocolate. She shook her head. 'I'm an idiot,'

"Nasty weather huh?" Yami spoke up, while looking out the windows and tightening the blanket around him.

'Or maybe not,' Anzu looked at his wet hair and had to hold in a giggle. It didn't matter, it seemed Yami sensed her laughing and lifted an eyebrow. "It's nothing," Anzu told him.

Anzu took a sip. The hot chocolate traveled down her throat and if felt like it went to her very core, warming it up immediately. She opened an eye and looked at Yami who sat next to her. He probably felt the same thing as her. He always likes hot chocolate in the cold days.

"Hey why don't I turn on the heater? That way we might have a chance of not freezing to death," she laughed and Yami found himself smiling at her.

"Sounds very appealing," he went along with her and she gave him a bright smile. He had no idea he could do that to her, make her smile like that.

She came back and sat next to him. Closer then before, Yami noticed but he didn't mind when her warmth went through his cold, wet clothes to his very skin. It made him feel even more alive, more real that he could feel such warmth like this. It made him forget that he was borrowing Yugi's body.

There was an awkward silence that gave the two sometime to think and to drink the rest of their warm cocoa. Yami set down the cup, his whole insides felt warm. He turned to thank Anzu again but saw that her shoulders were shaking and her head bowed. Yami figured she was still cold since the heater hadn't turned on yet and wrapped his blanket around her. It wasn't then he notice that she wasn't shivering but crying. So softly that it could compare to the flutters of a butterfly's wing.

"Anzu?" Yami whispered, not wanting to scare her off. She seems so vulnerable all of a sudden. Yami laid down his mug on the coffee counter; he rested a hand on her shoulder, feeling her tremble beneath his touch. 'Something is really wrong,'

"I'm sorry," Anzu spoke. She looked up and wiped her tears away making sure Yami wouldn't see them. "That was weird," she joked but she could feel Yami still looking at her.

"You don't have to pretend anymore," Yami's words made Anzu turned to have a look at him. "I know there is something bothering you. I want to help," he had that determined look in his eyes. Anzu could see it plain as day. "Please,"

Anzu almost chocked on air. She didn't mean for this to go so far as to have him beg to help her. She didn't want him worrying over her. That was Yami though. Her very own knight in shining armor even to this moment. Anzu could feel the tears slipping again but this time instead of her hands wiping them away, it was Yami's. She closed her eyes feeling his touch so close and so warm she would think she was dreaming.

"There was always this feeling," she whispered so lowly Yami strained to hear her. "I thought it was coming from Yugi at first. We never noticed you by our side. I was so confused. I wish I knew you were in that puzzle. I would've seen it coming,"

"Anzu?" he spoke to her. He couldn't exactly understand what she was trying to tell him. What were the feelings she referred to?

"I didn't even know you but I felt as though I could never forget you. I felt so clueless that I couldn't even see that Yugi wasn't Yugi during the duels. It was you all along,"

The look she gave Yami, made him feel a bit smaller then usual. As if, she's trying to look into his very core to read him. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't aware of his surrounding during his duels. He figure he was drawn out and awaken to win the duels no matter what. He sensed what Yugi sensed at the time and act on those feelings when they got too strong. He didn't see someone was confused like him.

"I was so sure it was Yugi because every time Yugi would begin a duel, I would get this flutter in my stomach. When he dueled I felt like I could reach my heart out to him. Then we met you and I saw you instead of Yugi. You were so confident so unlike Yugi that it made me realize I was wrong all along," She sighed. "It was you then Yugi then back to you. It was never clear. Yugi was my childhood friend someone I bonded over the years and you were a spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and became the man of my fantasies,"

Yami blinked. Did he hear her right?

Anzu looked at his expression and laughed softly. "You both mattered to me so much, I don't think I can ever pick between you two."

"Then don't," Yami spoke in Yugi's behalf. He sensed that was what Yugi wanted to say.

"But it wouldn't be fair to you two,"

"You call us both Yugi,"

"I…everyone else did," She replied lamely.

"We are different sometimes," Anzu looked at Yami. "There are things I would do that Yugi wouldn't approve off," he admitted.

Immediately Anzu thought of Yami's dark powers to send someone's mind to the Shadow Realm. She agreed with Yugi on that one.

"But there is something that we don't differ from. Our friends, this deep need to protect everyone no matter what happen to us. In truth it was Yugi who taught me this," Yami's hand rolled into a fist. "And it was you who I wanted to protect the most,"

As always she was so mesmerized by him. His deep voice and his alluring words were so smooth, like silk. Her heart was pounding, she was so sure that it could be heard by Yami. Summoning her courage, she laid a hand on his rolled fist.

He stared at their hands until he laid his hand flat against her, his hand bigger then hers. They seem so comfortable there so they stood like that, Anzu laying her head on his firm strong shoulder. No wonder he seemed fine carrying the weight of the whole world on his shoulders, somehow he is able to still it hold up fine without difficulty.

It was getting late now, they both felt it and Anzu stoop up to leave. Her mother was probably worrying herself right now. Yami smiled and stoop up also to walk her to the door. She looked at him questioning.

"I'll walk you home," he said and Anzu knew she wouldn't have any protest to that. He slipped his finger through hers and she gripped his hand. It was only a soft drizzle by now.

Already at Anzu's front porch for more than 10 minutes he told her he had to get back. He left but not without giving her a kiss to the cheek. She blushed. He had his hands to her face for a while longer then needed and whispered to her.

"You really didn't have to shut yourself from us," Yami told her with a sad smile. In his head he could sense Yugi agreeing with him. Then he gave her that look that Anzu was so hell bent on seeing. "I will make sure that you never feel those emotions as long as I exist,"

What a bittersweet promise, Anzu had to think but she was so grateful. She gave him a teary smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to pour all her love, until she felt she could die in his arms.

Yami can feel her trembling in his arms. It seemed so like her to brush away her own feelings for the sake of her friends. They had so much in common, Yami didn't know where to start. 'But,' he looked down at her petite form. 'if we weren't so preoccupied in trying to please others we wouldn't have been here,'

Who knew being selfless had its downs?

Yami blew at Anzu's flawless hair and sighed. She was done sobbing, sniffing now and then but not loosening her hold on Yami. She was afraid that he would disappear or Yugi would take his place. Her body grew ridged. Like hell was she ready to let him go.

All thoughts left her mind when she felt his chest heaving while he chuckled. She closed her eyes and gave out a low moan. This man can seriously be addicted at times, she wouldn't lie, he had the deepest chuckle that gave her the most joy out of anything else. He could leave her smiling for days without even knowing.

"You appeared to be okay now," Yami said to her, lowering his head to talk next to her ear.

"Mhmm," Anzu gave a short nod but Yami could feel her smiling. She wished she have done this sooner. Hugging him felt so good.

"The rain has stopped," Yami pointed out. Anzu opened her eyes, sure enough he was right. "There's the sun,"

"Look, it's a rainbow," Anzu pointed her finger at the sky. This radiant rainbow was the brightest one Anzu have ever seen. She looked at Yami to see him staring at it. His usual deep expression on. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied a second later and he looked at her again. "I just thought that they have amazing timing,"

She tilt her head, puzzled. Yami shook his head. "It's nothing," he said and kissed her nose. "Everything is going to get better, I promised,"

"Even a rainbow has to go away sometimes," she spoke softly. Yami nodded understanding what she meant.

"Well then, how about I promise you this? I will always be here for you so you can come to me whenever you want,"

"You could just tell me that if something is wrong with me, you will never me alone until I tell you," Anzu grinned.

Yami chuckled again. "Fair enough," This time when he leaned in, Anzu made sure she met him halfway.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So that's the end of that. Finally huh? Haha. I have to say this is my first time finishing a story. I'll give myself a pat on the back later.

Thanks for reading this story to the end. What do you think of the ending?


End file.
